1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable car jacking system and more particularly pertains to a system adapted to raise two adjacent wheels of a car concurrently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car jacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, car jacks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of raising cars to change tires are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Car jacks of the prior art take a large variety of form. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,254 and 3,627,269 both to Olson disclose generally conventional jacks with multiple support configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,604 to Haines discloses a vertical jack support with a bumper engaging hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,011 discloses a one piece jack with a supplemental component movable beneath the wheel being raised.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,603 to Metz discloses a jack wherein the raising is done through a thread screw.
None of the prior art references are directed to a foldable jack for lifting two adjacent wheels of a vehicle concurrently as is disclosed in the present invention.
In this respect, the foldable car jacking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of raising both sides of cars concurrently.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved foldable car jacking system which can be used for raising two sides and two wheels of a car simultaneously. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.